


DAY4

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Fic, M/M, Stress Relief, Studio NNG, can't believe that's not a tag, i don't write canon not sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: aliviar el estrés.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 8





	DAY4

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alterno en el que suyeol no son idols, pero Chanyeol es un productor en camino a la fama. A ver qué tal sale.

Chanyeol llevaba ya una hora repitiendo la misma canción a un volumen tan alto que Junmyeon la escuchó hasta en la ducha. Joder, Junmyeon estaba seguro de que podría oírla armonizar con el zumbido de la refrigeradora. Siendo honestos, se convirtió en un problema luego de los primeros diez minutos, pero a este paso Junmyeon iba a tener que lidiar con los vecinos de la derecha, de la izquierda, del frente, de arriba, de abajo y del otro lado de la calle. 

Chanyeol tenía que parar.

Junmyeon entendía la frustración de su prometido, quizá no al nivel que Chanyeol (en medio de una rabieta) deseaba, pero lo hacía. Y lo que frustraba a Chanyeol, hacía a Junmyeon (y a todos sus vecinos) sufrir también. Esta era una gran oportunidad, la primera que Studio NNG, y especialmente Chanyeol como fundador y productor principal, recibía. Pero la decisión final no estaba en sus manos, el resultado de lo que Chanyeol produjera sería debatido, evaluado y descartado si no cumplía las expectativas de la compañía que les había contactado. Chanyeol tenía alrededor de 1 minuto del track, Junmyeon había calculado qué tanto tardaba en volver al coro la milésima vez que escuchó la melodía, y ya estaba bloqueado.

Según entendía, el track debía ser una canción de verano para un grupo de chicas y, hasta ahora, sonaba exactamente a eso: la melodía era alegre, algo boba, pero el tema era fresco y en otras circunstancias habría puesto a Junmyeon de humor para ir a la playa e inhalar un par de decenas de helados de fruta.

Junmyeon sería fan de un grupo con una canción así. Junmyeon mataría porque uno de sus grupos favoritos estrenara una canción así.

Pero actualmente no podía percibirlo como algo más que ruido y debía parar a su prometido de derretirse los sesos encerrado en su pequeño estudio personal con _eso_ a volumen de discoteca.

"¿Yeollie?" Chanyeol estaba tendido sobre su mesa de trabajo, todo su lenguaje corporal gritaba derrotado casi tanto como Junmyeon tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír sobre la música. Cuando Chanyeol por fin volteó a verlo, tenía en su mejilla marcada la parte izquierda de su teclado y sus ojos le pedían acabar con su sufrimiento. "Oh, Chanyeollie."

Compadeciéndose de su prometido, Junmyeon se acercó con sus brazos extendidos y una sonrisa reconfortante. Chanyeol detuvo la música y se hundió en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca por la cintura y escondiéndose en su pecho. Junmyeon le susurró palabras de apoyo, meciéndose de un lado a otro y acariciando a su prometido como a uno de sus dos cachorros. "Ya te tengo, Yeollie. Todo va a estar bien, el track ya suena increíble y no estás ni en la mitad del proceso. Todos van a amarlo."

Junmyeon masajeó, presionó y deshizo cuanto nudo pudo encontrar en la espalda de su prometido, quien se había convertido en un peso muerto que gemía y se estremecía de vez en cuando contra su cuerpo. "¿Más relajado, Chanyeollie?" 

La respuesta fue una combinación de gruñidos y palabras arrastradas que Junmyeon interpretó como un sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Si a alguien le interesa, la canción es Red Flavor y Chanyeol deliberadamente no le informó a Junmyeon que estaba produciendo una canción para su grupo favorito.
> 
> Suscríbanse a [NNG](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCR4vlBiZ4Ua8Uzm9z91Qn1g), plox.


End file.
